


Erio Touwa Boards the Mothership

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko
Genre: Aunt, Breast Sucking, Cousin, F/M, Farting, Mother Daughter Threesome, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comes home to find Erio and Meme holding a slumber party, and Meme invites him to join in. Makoto takes up Meme's offer and earns his Youth Points, making first contact with Erio's special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erio Touwa Boards the Mothership

The sun had set, and the only light coming through the window of the Touwa home was a faint blue. It was late enough for Meme to be home, so I was curious what the cause might be. As I approached the entrance, the smell of pizza, still hot and fresh, drifted through the air of the house and into my nose. Erio has made some progress in my attempts to get her back into society, but occasionally, she has moments like these. I shouldn’t begrudge her for it, everyone has their comfort zones.

My name is Makoto Niwa, and I’m staying with my aunt and cousin for an indeterminate amount of time. I have a close circle of friends, mostly female, who have been helping me in collecting Youth Points. Ryuushi... or Ryuuko gave me a blowjob underneath the table today, and Maekawa rubbed her ass against my jeans in the backroom of her family’s store. These are the kinds of experiences that are best identified with the countryside, where the grassy fields spread out as far as the eye can see, and rumors abound that aliens once visited this town. At the center of it all is Erio, who I was greeting after another day at school. Though she’s my age, Erio doesn’t attend, at least, not on a regular basis.

I turned on the hallway light. No noise came from the living room, other than the continual droning of the television set. An alien B-movie was on. It was in English, but I could make out the words “Visits? That would indicate visitors!” coming from the set. I called out to Erio, and told her I was going to clean up. Her silhouette nodded in the affirmative. I thought it was strange that I hadn’t seen Meme yet. She would normally rush downstairs to greet me, invading my personal space with little concern. Maybe she had stayed at work late.

I opened up the bathroom, and saw a black lace bra and panties lying on the floor. I could feel their warmth near my feet. From the size, I could tell these belonged to Meme. There was a thin layer of water residue in the bathtub. She must’ve gotten out a little while ago, likely with a drink in her hand. I washed my face in the mirror, and returned to the hallway to get a better look at what was going on in the living room.

Erio was wrapped in her futon, with only her head and arms sticking out. She was gazing starry-eyed upon the TV screen, occasionally reaching to the side and picking another piece of pizza out of the box. I could see the grease glimmering on the pizza. She opened her mouth and took a large bite, eating more in one gulp than I thought was possible. Another arm stretched out from the darkness and grabbed a slice for itself. I turned on the light in the living room and looked in the corner.

Meme was sitting on a futon of her own, stark naked. Her large breasts hung down, but not to a noticeable degree. Her dark pink nipples, a mature brown color, were erect, and I could see a bushy tuft of dark blue pubic hair peeking between her legs. Her legs were wide open. My aunt had no shame. I looked beneath my eye level. Erio was the same. A wild, light blue patch of shining pubic hair, a wet, pink pussy and a cute, twitching asshole were before my eyes. Erio wasn’t wearing anything beneath her futon.

“Makoto!” Meme called out. “Do you want to join in on our slumber party?”

“How old are you? Don’t tell me you greeted the pizza guy that way,” I said in surprise. I tried to turn my eyes away, but a part of me wanted to look. She may have been a recluse, but Erio was a town beauty. Her mother wasn’t bad looking either, and had no shame about it.

“Meme’s 39!” Meme said, “Don’t worry, Makoto, I picked up the pizza on the way home, and then I took a shower. Did you see my underwear in the bathroom?”

“You really should clean that up,” I said. “What do you think you’re doing, sitting here and eating pizza naked?”

Erio swallowed her slice, and looked at me with her sparkling eyes. She spoke in a timid and taciturn voice. “Cousin? Did you come to join us? I saved a few slices for you.”

“I’m not really that hungry,” I said. Meme crawled out of her corner of the room. Her breasts swung back and forth, slapping against each other with a seductive sound.

“It’s our home, we can do what we want,” said Meme. “I can tell you’re aroused, Makoto. Come here, you can tell Meme everything.”

I didn’t want to admit it, but Meme was right. The smells of the living room had entered my nostrils a while ago, overpowering me with the scent of raw females. Meme’s soap and shampoo, her skin still dripping with water, blended with her sweat and the smell of the pizza. Erio was the same, with the smell being much more potent after being trapped in her futon for a long time. I could smell her pussy from this distance. The pheromones were making me erect, and there was nothing I could do to hide it.

Erio’s stomach was grumbling inside her futon. Her strange eating habits had effects on her body that her mother had never bothered to address before I arrived. She shook her ass back and forth in her futon. Her butthole twitched, and she squeaked out a fart into the living room. I stood still. The scent mixed with everything else in the room. It smelled like digested pizza, so it wasn’t an altogether unpleasant smell, but it was quite potent for a slender girl like Erio.

“Sorry, Cousin,” said Erio, blushing bright red. She retreated into her futon.

“Erio, I’m not really surprised. Have you had anything other than pizza?” I asked. The front of the futon shook from side to side.

“Let’s see what you’re hiding in those drawers,” said Meme seductively.

Meme placed her hands on the edge of my pants and yanked them down. My erection was sticking out through the edge of my boxers. The smell of Erio’s sweat had turned me on before, so all Meme was doing was letting it out. I got the feeling this was something Meme had been wanting to see for a long time. She licked her lips, still sticky with grease, and looked at my member. She ran her warm hands down my shaft, getting a feel for the veins. She rubbed her finger against my tip. I shook with excitement.

“It’s thick and hard,” Meme said, “It’s been a long time since I’ve had one. Erio, do you want to look at Makoto’s dick?”

“Don’t say things like that!” I said.

“Cousin’s... dick,” said Erio quietly.

Erio blushed bright red. She scuttled around in the futon, looking in the direction of my loins. A bright red head poked out of its wrapping, and throbbed with a nervous excitement. Erio unwrapped her futon from her body, prostrating her naked form before my eyes. Her nicely sized breasts hung downwards, the tips of her pink nipples visibly budding. Her hair sparkled against the glow of the TV. She crawled over to Meme’s side. She breathed deeply, taking in the smell coming off my member.

“You can go first,” said Meme.

Erio flicked out her tongue and licked up my shaft, leaving a trail of saliva shining on my cock. She swallowed, letting the taste of my sweaty flesh hit her tongue. Erio opened her mouth wide and dove for my cock, closing her mouth around the glans. Her mouth was warm, and wet and a little sticky. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft, pushing the tip of her tongue into my veins. She pulled her mouth upward and licked the edges of my urethra, drawing the first dribble of my precum onto her tongue.

Meme pressed her plump breasts against my legs. She took one of my balls into her mouth, sucking on it like it was a piece of candy. Her saliva got into the folds of my sack. She pushed the ball around with her tongue. Erio and Meme both began to hum as they pleasured my member. The vibrations of their lips rippled through every part of my body. Meme maneuvered her tongue near my other ball, and took the entirety of my sack in her mouth at one time. My cock was hot, and throbbing. Erio looked surprised, and popped her mouth off my shaft. Her saliva dripped down from the head, landing on Meme’s upper lip.

“How does it taste?” asked Meme with a muffled voice.

“Cousin’s... cock...” Erio mumbled, “was delicious.”

“It looks like you’re about to pop,” said Meme poking the shaft, “Erio, let’s make him cum in a special way.” Meme took her mouth off my balls. The vibration ceased. Meme cupped the underside of her breasts. She wrapped the front of her breasts around my shaft, enveloping it between her cleavage. All I could see was the head poking out from between her sweaty valley.

Erio’s breasts weren’t as big as her mother’s. She pushed the sides of her breasts together, enjoying the squishing sound they made. She wrapped most of her chest around the other side of my shaft. Erio and Meme squealed as their hard nipples overlapped. “Erio, you’re kissing my nipples with your own,” said Meme. “You’re making me harder. Makoto’s pretty hard, too.” She looked in my direction, “I feel you throbbing between my tits.”

“What happens when Cousin pops?” asked Erio.

“That’s the fun part,” said Meme with a wink.

Meme and Erio squeezed their breasts against each other, and against my dick. Meme shook her waist, and her breasts jiggled against me. The tips of her and Erio’s stiff nipples brushed against my veins. The wetness of Erio’s saliva made their motions quick. Erio made a cute noise with every thrust of her breasts. She bent down and licked my cock head once more, wanting to get another taste of my precum. Meme’s titflesh was warm, wrapping me with a pleasurable cussion on each side.

The Touwa mother and daughters’ pussies dripped onto the floor. Erio’s tiny breasts were sensitive, and the double assault from my thick cock and Meme’s breasts was getting to be too much for her. I was nearing my limit, too. “I... think I’m going to cum...” I said. “Erio, Meme, I...”

“Don’t worry, you can cum all over Meme’s chest,” she said. Meme and Erio bent down towards my glans, and licked the sides of the round head together. Meme pushed her breasts together, squeezing out the pressure that had been building up in me since I saw Erio’s naked form. My bright red cock head burst with a spurt of gooey, white cum, which splattered over Meme and Erio’s chests, and faces.

Meme licked the residue off her lips, and swallowed as much as she could. Erio stretched her finger out, and scooped the cum off her mother’s chest. Erio played with it, letting the stickiness slide between her fingers. She was fascinated by its viscosity, and, after sniffing it, put her finger in her mouth and sucked my semen off her finger. She swallowed it shortly after. She looked at me with a big smile.

“Cousin’s cum tastes good. A little salty, but I feel closer to you,” said Erio.

“It’s thick and fresh and smelly,” said Meme, patting her stomach contentedly, “I wouldn’t mind having it every day.” Meme looked at my glans, still dripping with the results of the mother-daughter tit fuck.

“That’s not really the kind of thing you should plan for,” I said nervously.

My cock fell limp. Meme stretched her arms and fell onto the floor. Her breasts bounced on impact. Erio crawled over to her mother and continued licking my cum off her mother’s breasts. I was captivated by the way Erio’s tongue slid across Meme’s soft flesh, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. Erio swallowed all the cum she had gathered, and returned to Meme’s chest. Erio wrapped her lips around Meme’s dark pink nipple, and began sucking.

Meme’s hard nipple was tugged up by Erio’s mouth. I could see her areola being stretched and molded by Erio’s mouth. Meme moaned. Erio’s saliva, still smelling faintly of pizza, dripped down Meme’s breasts, staining them in a greasy rain. Meme slid her left hand down her daughter’s body, brushing past her navel. Erio stopped for a moment, holding Meme’s nipple in her mouth. Meme pointed her index and middle fingers forward as she neared Erio’s pussy.

One finger slid into Erio’s snatch, while the other toyed with the crazy girl’s clitoris. Erio’s pussy dripped its juices onto the floor. Meme held up her other breast, and called me over. “Meme cares about both of you. Don’t you want to taste my nipple? Don’t worry, it’s clean. Erio did a wonderful job polishing it.”

I hesitated, but I bent down and put my mouth on Meme’s nipple. My saliva and Erio’s were overlapping on Meme’s breast. Does this count as an indirect kiss? Meme’s erect teat was waiting for me. I covered the whole of the areola with my mouth, and began sucking. The tip rubbed against my tongue. I returned the favor by sliding my tongue across the tip, pushing it like a joystick. I pulled away from Meme’s breast, sucking on it while watching her titflesh stretch under my mouth’s control.

“My tits feel really good...” Meme said. “Makoto, this is still foreplay. Here, let me get your probe all hard and throbbing.”

Meme’s fingers ran themselves across my tip. She grabbed my limp dick between her fingers, and vigorously shook it back and forth. “Makoto’s squishy. You have a cute cock,” she said. As Meme played with my member, the head began to poke itself out of the foreskin. It thickened between her fingers, until it exceeded the length of her palm. I felt the blood flowing through it. The more I sucked on Meme’s nipple, the harder it got. The scent of her breasts, slovenly and motherly, was a forbidden mix that tempted the depths of my libido.

Erio’s pussy had opened up. So had Meme’s. I could see the pink insides when I looked to the side of me and in front of me. The folds of their flesh, dripping with a transparent, sticky substance, were breathing in and out. The pheromones were stronger than before. Meme’s stomach rumbled. She leaned forward, pressed on by the buildup of pressure in her belly. Meme’s breasts pushed up against my forehead, covering my eyes with her sweaty flesh.

“Meme?” I asked.

“All that pizza...” Meme said. “It’s... it’s coming out!”

“Cousin...” Erio said. Her stomach was rumbling too.

I continued sucking on Meme’s breasts. Meme’s hand continued caressing my cock and Erio’s pussy. The sounds of squishing and sucking were broken through by another, louder, sound, that came with an overpowering smell. Meme’s dark butthole opened up, and a loud fart echoed into the room. Seconds after her mother let one rip, Erio, too, farted once more. The cheesy smell mingled in the room. My erection didn’t die down, not as long as the tactile sensation of Meme’s breasts was beside me.

“That pizza really gets to you. Erio has good taste,” said Meme. “Admit it, Makoto, you were kind of turned on by that.”

“I’m not!” I said. “Who would be turned on, anyway?”

“Wh-what about me?” asked Erio. “It wasn’t cute, but...”

“It’s not the pizza, it’s that you had too much of it,” I said. “Don’t worry, Erio. I still think you’re beautiful. Even your stomach.”

“Cousin...” said Erio.

Meme pulled her breasts away from me and Erio. Trails of saliva followed from our mouths to her nipples. Her right arm gave one last rub to my cock, and she pulled her love juice-stained fingers out of Erio’s pussy. She lay down on the floor, folded her knees and spread her legs apart. Her wet pussy, overflowing with a thick scent, was right before my eyes. Her asshole, too, still smelling from her last burst of gas.

The eternally 39 year old woman pulled Erio to her side, and asked the alien girl to straddle her. Erio bent down until her nipples were rubbing against Meme’s. The saliva dripping from Meme’s areola made it easy for Erio to rub her breasts against her mother’s. Her pussy rested on top of Meme’s. Two sopping pink flowers, the girls’ clitorises scratching against each other, were waiting for me. Meme and Erio held each others’ hands.

“Makoto, we want you to go all the way. You can do Erio first, but I want you to fill me up with that powerful dick,” Meme said.

“Will it hurt?” asked Erio.

“It shouldn’t,” I said. I grabbed onto Erio’s slender buttocks, and pressed my glans up against the entrance of her pussy. “Are you ready, Erio?” She nodded in return.

I pushed into Erio’s narrow pussy. Her slimy folds wrapped around my shaft, massaging me with a sensation that hit me from all sides. Erio moaned as I thrust back and forth inside her, rubbing against her walls. Erio’s hard clit and nipples brushed up against her mother’s. Even her moans were timid and quiet. She turned her face up towards me. Her eyes were frightened, but she had a wide smile across her face. I slowed down my thrusting, and massaged Erio’s insides a little gentler.

“How does it feel? For your first time?” I asked.

“It feels... really good...” Erio said. “Cousin’s hard thing is inside me.”

I pulled out my cock, and Erio’s pussy sucked it in again, all the way up to the base. Her ass cheeks slapped against my waist as I pierced into her snatch. It was warm and slimy inside her, and undeniably human. There’s no way Erio could be an alien, not if she was capable of doing something like this.

“Makoto, don’t forget me!” Meme said.

“Sorry, Erio,” I said.

I pulled my dick out of Erio and thrust it inside Meme’s waiting pussy below. Meme was slightly looser than her daughter, but far wetter. Her walls were thick, and the multitude of grooves brushed up against my veins in all the right ways. “Meme, this is surprisingly good,” I said. “How do you keep it like this?”

“Meme masturbates every day!” she said.

“Can you teach me to masturbate?” asked Erio.

“I think you’re old enough,” said Meme. “Keep thrusting, Makoto! I haven’t had a hard dick like this since Elliot! You remind me of him down there. Your tip’s poking into me, you playful boy.”

“Don’t forget me,” said Erio. Her pussy was throbbing, dripping onto Meme’s waist. She was feeling empty without me. I pulled out of Meme and thrust my cock, covered in the Touwa mother and daughter’s love honey, back into Erio’s pussy.

It slid in and out much easier this time. Erio’s folds knew the shape of my cock, and welcomed it back. I moved my hands up Erio’s body, and began teasing her nipples. Erio’s pussy tightened up around me even further. I thrust as far in as I could. It felt like I would hit Erio’s womb, though I wasn’t trying to. The whole of my member was throbbing, desperate to release inside Erio’s body.

“Erio!” I shouted, “I’m going to cum inside you!”

“Do it!” Erio said.

“Cum inside me too!” Meme said.

I held onto Erio’s stomach. My dick painted Erio’s pink insides with a layer of creamy white. Cum dripped out of my tip, filling up Erio’s body. Her stomach was full of hot and slippery things. I pulled out of her while my cock was still hard, and thrust it into Meme. The 39-year old let out a pleasurable moan. Meme and Erio’s clits overlapped, and the two of them came at the same time, dripping their sexual secretions onto the floor and my cock. Meme’s pussy milked the last of my cum out. I fell limp once again. I pulled back and saw Erio and Meme, lying on top of each other, panting heavily. My white cum dripped out of their pussies and onto the floor, slowly.

“You’re a great lay,” Meme said. Meme’s body calmed down, and released a final blast of wind from her anus into the room.

“I love you, Cousin,” said Erio, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. She moved her face away from mine, and started cleaning my half-hard cock with her tongue. I think she laughed. That was a side of Erio I had rarely seen before.

“Erio, save some for me!” Meme said. Maybe giving into Meme’s desires every once in awhile wouldn’t be such a bad idea either.

That night, amongst pizza boxes and cheesy B-movies, Erio, Meme and I consummated our relationship with each other. I don’t want to say the aliens made us do it, but when Erio woke up the next morning, she remembered something like a long finger, glowing in the darkness, telling her that her cousin will always be with her in her stomach and her heart.

* * *

Room full of pizza..........................-5  
Meme comes onto me....................-1  
Blowjob from Erio..........................+5  
Mother-daugher titfuck.................+7  
Erio’s first time..............................+9  
Doing it with Meme........................-6  
Youth Point Total..........................+16


End file.
